We Were Born To Make History
by GoldenUnicorn19
Summary: What would have happened if Yuri hadn't failed his first Grand Prix, and instead beaten his idol? A requested Victuri oneshot AU.


**We Were Born To Make History**

He'd done it.

Yuri stared down at the gold in his hands in utter disbelief. He'd actually done it.

It had always been his dream to skate on the same ice as his idol, but he never imagined it would come true, let alone he would _win_ while competing against him.

But here he was, cross-legged on the bed in his hotel room, admiring the medal he'd won when he was supposed to be getting ready to go to the banquet.

He was reminded of that fact by a quick knock on the door and the following, "Yuri! Are you coming or not?"

"I'm coming, Phichit!" He called back, setting the medal down on the nightstand in favor of picking up his blue tie. Securing it haphazardly around his neck, he opened the door to find Phichit and Celestino waiting in the hallway.

"Let's go!"

Yuri barely had time to close the door of his hotel room before the Thai had grabbed his wrist and began pulling him toward the elevators.

"Let's talk about that win then, shall we?"

 **XXX**

The banquet room was full of laughing and talking people, and while it usually would have made Yuri anxious, he was absolutely elated, knowing he was the one person in the room who had won gold this year.

"Hey Yuri."

He turned to Phichit, who was already cradling a flute of champagne. "Yeah?"

"Victor's over there." He motioned to one corner of the room with a nod of his head. "I think you should talk to him."

Across the room, Victor was leaning against the wall with his own champagne, although his was half gone, brooding. Beside him, his coach and the Russian Yuri were heatedly conversing, making wild hand gestures to emphasize their point. They both looked absolutely furious.

It wasn't until Victor looks up and his gaze meets Yuri's that he realized he might be upset about losing to him, a younger skater that had come out of the blue and stolen his place on the podium.

"Ummm… I think not."

"What? Why? Where are you going? Yuri, wait!"

But Yuri was gone, disappearing through the crowd of people in the large room, his anxiety rearing it's head once again and taking control of him. It never occurred to him before now that Victor might be mad… what had he done?

He wandered aimlessly, trying to avoid anyone he knew. He spotted Victor talking with Phichit, and a little while later, Christophe Giacometti. The Russian skater seemed to be pouting, and Chris laughed, amused by Victor's frustration.

Deciding he needed some champagne, Yuri made his way over to the table laid out with refreshments. He moved to the side so he was out of other people's way, and hopefully hidden from view. Sipping slowly at his drink, he scanned the room for the Russian man whose posters we're still plastered all over his bedroom walls. But the champagne was making everything fuzzy around the edges, and he couldn't spot Victor anywhere in the room.

Warm, slender fingers wrapped around the wrist of his free hand, and Yuri cursed inwardly, immediately knowing he'd been found.

"Finally." A heavily accented voice breathed out.

Yuri slowly turned to face the Russian, taking in the light coloring on his cheeks and the way his silver locks were slightly tousled.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"Ah, um… I don't know?"

Victor tilted his head slightly to the side, eyebrow arching in amusement. He almost looked like a puppy. Yuri broke eye contact and took a drink of his champagne, face heating up. What on Earth was he supposed to say?

"Congrats on the win, Yuri."

When the younger man looked back, Victor was smiling at him, a very different smile than he'd ever given the press or magazines. It was much more… natural.

"Thanks." Yuri couldn't help but smile back. There was a beat of silence before he continued, "You aren't mad about that, are you?"

"Me? Oh, no, although my coach definitely is."

A look of fear momentarily came over the younger's face, but Victor quickly swept his thumb over the underside of his wrist, and it seemed to calm him, along with his next words.

"If anything, I'm happy. None of the other skaters really gave me any challenge before you, Yuri Katsuki."

The expression of mixed surprise and happiness that flashed over Yuri's face prompted him to continue.

"I was the best skater in the world, or at least everyone thought I was, until a handsome Japanese man came along and proved us all wrong."

Yuri's face turned crimson, brown eyes dropping from the other's intense blue. His empty champagne glass was set to the side in favor of picking up another, full, one.

They stood in the corner of the banquet room for a long time, drinking champagne and talking about skating. By the time Yuri had finished his fourth, and Victor his third, the younger was noticeably tipsy, swaying slightly on his feet. It was late, and the banquet room was mostly empty.

"Victor…" Yuri said quietly, "Dance with me?"

The Russian was stunned silent for a second, just enough time for Yuri to grow impatient. He tugged his wrist free of Victor's grasp, but instead of completely pulling away, he twined their fingers together tightly.

"Please, Victor?" He nearly whined.

"Okay."

The affirmation left his lips barely above a whisper, but Yuri's eyes lit up as he pulled them away from the corner and towards the center of the room.

Victor was clumsily pulled into Yuri's arms as they began moving to music only they could hear. The Russian led despite never having danced with another person like this in a long time. Yuri seemed just as inexperienced, apologising profusely every time he stumbled over the older man's feet.

When he atoned for the umpteenth time, Victor used the hand that was on the small of Yuri's back to pull him close, their chests bumping together with the sudden motion.

"I'd rather have you stepping on my feet than anyone else."

Yuri flushed, and tried to hide it by looking down, but with their height difference and the new position, he ended up resting his head on Victor's shoulder. The Russian let out a soft 'oh' and Yuri was about to pull away and apologize again when he wrapped both arms around his waist and held him there.

Yuri relaxed, letting the older man's body support most of his weight so he could rest his arms on his shoulders too.

Neither of them noticed they'd stopped moving altogether, and were instead standing in the center of the large banquet room, silently holding each other.

From the corner of the room, Phichit was furiously snapping pictures of the pair while Celestino watched with an amused expression on his face.

Victor and Yuri seemed content to just stand there holding each other, if the soft smile on Victor's face was any indication. He knew Yuri had to be happy, after all, he'd finally caught the man he'd been chasing after his whole life, even if he didn't know it yet.

* * *

 **A/N: I like to think that Phichit got a zillion pictures of them dancing, too. I want some of them.  
**

 **So yeah this was a oneshot requested by Shiranai Atsune that took me forever to get around to writing (sorry...) but I hope you enjoy the way it turned out. The next oneshot I'm going to put out is either the other YoI oneshot I was talking about earlier (which is barely started and is supposed to be quite long lol) or my Christmas ones. I'm hoping to do a Christmas oneshot for both the YoI fandom and a Wonderbat one, but no promises.**

 **~Uni**


End file.
